operation dametsuna
by lolotjeh
Summary: tsuna had already a training from a girl who is also his wife... what tsuna is already married? yamamoto and kyoko know all about this?  and the dame-tsuna we know is also happens to be an act? WTF is happening! and reborn is fooled by some acts...
1. Chapter 1

"tsuna...tsuna... wake up" a girls voice sounded "oke if you want to be bitten to death by hibari because your late at school" the voice sounded again  
at that "hiiiieee i never want that happen to me!" tsuna shouted as he wakes up and looked at the clock that readed 6:30 in the morning.

"hehe finaly your awake tsuna" the girls voice says tsuna looked to her "sayako don't ever say that again oke?" tsuna says and sighed sitting up on the big sized bed

sayako just grinned on a creapy way "hehe i got you just as always now het dressed ka-san is waiting for us there is something going on" sayako says  
"oke oke i'm comming just go on so i can get dressed" tsuna answered as he stood up and walked to the closet to get his school uniform and sayako is still standing there.

"sayako why are you still here i told you go on i see you in the kitchen down stairs" tsuna says as he looked in to sayako's sky blue eyes mached with golden blond hair which is very rare in the world to this color hair.

"oke please don't be slow like you was a year ago" sayako says with a smile on her face as she left the room. tsuna sighed "why did my parents decide that i deeded to marry her and now she is my wife. even so she can be scary some times" tsuna says to him self and smiled at what happen the pas year and a half where good things that happened to him thanks to her he was no longer the dame-tsuna he always was.

once tsuna was done dressing he left the room and walked down stairs. "he that was fast tsuna" sayako says with a smile and gives him a kiss.  
at that tsuna blinked "ah tsu-kun your here sit down i need to tell you two something" nana says (tsuna's mother)

the two teens sat down on a chair as nana her self sat down on too. "listen i just got some information from a good friend of mine." nana says  
"eeeh what kind of information you got this time mom" tsuna says curious "over two days it's time for the real thing to happen tsuna the vongola has sent a tutor to train you as the next boss and the time has come for sayako to return to tokyo to regain her training at the martialarts school for her final year tsuna sayako you two know what this means" nana says

as the married teens nodded "so it's time for me to leave and for tsuna take up the ackt for the vongola until i return back here tsuna's mask will break to" sayako says

nana nodded and smiled " that's right sa-chan i help you to pack your stuff before you go" nana says with a smile "thanks ka-san for what you done for me" sayako says with a smile.  
"mom do you know who the ninth boss of vongola sent" tsuna asked at that nana putted a vinger to her mouth "ehm... i think it was reborn was his name" nana says  
at that "what reborn? he is dangerous you know he was also the tutor of my private teacherw who trained me to my level" sayako says surprised

at that tsuna smiled to sayako "sayako your tutor told very much about him did he" tsuna says sayako looked to tsuna "yes he did he always told me how much reborn tortured him end trained him like hell. no wonder reborn is known als the best hitman in the world" sayako says

"now who want some breakfast" nana says as she heard a stomach making for sound calling for some food. the two teens agreed with that idea and nana made some breakfast.  
tsuna looked to sayako "sayako when will you leave" tsuna says sayako looked to tsuna "i'm leaving tonight and before i leave we're go on a training for the last time" sayako says at that tsuna smiled "i keep you on that" tsuna says and grinned.

in the mean while nana puts two plates with breakfast on the table and the two teens began to eat.

* * *

a hour passed sayako and tsuna went to school and tsuna's ack was set up as dame-tsuna.  
and before they walked into hibari tsuna tripped onpurpose over his own feet. "ow ow ow that hurt" tsuna says as he tries to stand up but one of the boys who saw that tsuna tripped kicked him back to the ground.

"see you later tsuna"sayako says with a smile as she walked away. _"why won't she help me out and she is my wife too" _tsuna tought and singed "hiiiiieee! please don't do that!" tsuna shouted. "you are dame-tsuna and why are you always showing up with sayako-chan you are not worth her time" one of the bullies says as he kicked tsuna again.

the school bell rang..."RIIINGGG!" sounded the bullies ran to the school bulding leaving tsuna alone.  
tsuna stood up and cleaned him self. "it's a good thing i had some training from a tokyo student" tsuna whispered to him self and walked to the class room.

as tsuna entered the class the teacher looked to him but bad for tsuna it was nezu-sensei "sawada why are you late go stay on the hallway for this hour" nezu says and tsuna "hai sensei" and left the class room leaving the class mates laughing at tsuna.

the hour passed fast for tsuna.

nezu came to tsuna with a grinn "you may go to your place dame-student" he says and left for the next class.

tsuna sighed and walked into the class and walked to his desk and sat down. one of tsuna's class mates walkd over to sayako and tsuna saw that and folded his arms over the table and layd his head on his arms an listened what they ere saying.

"saayaakoo-chaannn can i ask you something" the boy says as the other boys cheared him. "what do you want to ask?" sayako says with a smile on her face.  
the boy began to blush. "can you please go out with me?" the boy asked making sayako look up and pretending to think about it. "no sorry i have aready some one and i'm happy with him and i can't do this" sayako says "is that boy dame-stuna?" the boy asked jealous. "yes he is the person i like the most i see there's nothing wrong with that" sayako says

"break up with him and go date with me. come on he's dame-tsuna and you are a tokyo student from the worlds best school ever" the boy says at that tsuna's eyes opened as he lifted his head. "he look who is awake now it's dame-tsuna" one of the boys says. "he something is different about him" one of the other boys says "look he's not the only one sayako-chan is also a bit different" one of the girls says.

"tsuna lets go to the rooftop now!" sayako shouted as she ran out of the class with tsuna following. "was that dame-tsuna just now he ran as if he ran like this for his whole life" one of the girls says.

* * *

on the roof top.

"come out i know you are there shinou!" sayako says at that a blond teenage boy came out of his hiding place. "ah danm why are you always the frist one to notice me" shinou says  
at that sayako sighed "sayako do you know him?" tsuna asked sayako turned to tsuna "yes he's the older brother of one of my best friends" sayako answered back

"so who is this boy?" shinou says curious. "he's my husband" she says making shinou crying "sayako-chan why do you this to mee!" shinou whined at that sayako knocked him down

"don't call me like that it will cost my reputation you know that" sayako says hearing a gigle from some where. "aiko i knew you where there so you can come out to" sayako says iritated

at that a young girl came out "saya don't be so grumpy we finaly found you after one and a half year" says aiko with a smile "even so you don't have to sneek on me and you know i dont like that" sayako says at that tsuna walked to sayako from behind and hugged her the two others looked to each other "he kid i like you finaly sayako is tamed haha" shinou says with a big smile.

"he boy pleas don't do that it's dangerous." aiko says panicing at that tsuna looked op to them "huh? what dangerous i do this everyday" tsuna says.

sayako sighed "tsuna can you please let go of me? i'm not is the mood now" sayako says at that aiko smiled "looks like he has a positive effect on you" aiko says  
"oh shut up don't tell ever tell this to someone or i will get you when i'm in a bad mood" sayako says.

"he kid what's your name" shinou says at that tsuna let go of sayako "oh i forgot to introduce my self. i'm sawada tsunayoshi" tsuna says and bowed down "hi tsunayoshi nice to meet you" aiko says at that "you name is sawada?" shinou says "yes is there something wrong" tsuna says

"does the name sawada iemitsu say something?" shinou says "yes he's my father is there something?" tsuna answered "shit aiko we have to leave now before we get problems" shinou says. "huh please tell me" tsuna says at that shinou turned to tsuna "your father is the extenal advisor of vongola. in other words he works for the mafia" shinou says

"eehhh! what i didn't know about that!" tsuna says "i guess i can't do enything right now the vongola is a powerfull alley of my family and the told me it's forbidden to come near you" shinou says

"shinou what do you mean" sayako says at that shinou turned to sayako "he's the decimo and now i know his face they can kill me and maby even you sayako" shinou says with a worried look on his face. "sayako when are you coming back everyone is waiting for you to return" shinou says sayako sighed "i'm planning to leave here tonight so i'm back morning" sayako says "good i keep you on that sayako i inform the school for you" shinou says and dissapeared in the middle of know where.

at that aiko sighed. "see you tomorow saya he tsunayoshi i which you good luck with your training" aiko says an dissapeared to at that sayako singed and turned to tsuna  
"tsuna i know it's confusing for you but these are two of my friends they don't meen to hurt you" sayako says as tsuna walked to her "i know sayako" tsuna says

at that sayako and tsuna kissed untill the school bell rang for the break. "huh is it already so late?" tsuna says "i wonder how long we where kissing" sayako says  
"its 45 minutes and finaly you two broke the long kiss" a voice says. sayako and tsuna turned "kyoko how long are you standing there" sayako says

kyoko smiled "long enough to see that to see you two beginning to kiss" kyoko says and her smile turned into a grinn. "kyoko how much have i told you don't sneak on me like that" sayako whined making kyoko gigle "i didn't want to sneak on you this time i was curious what was going on so i came here knowing to find you here." kyoko says

"oh hi sawada-kun are you oke from those bullies from this morning?" kyoko asked with a inocent smile. "ah yes i'm fine" tsuna answered "see i told you kyoko he will be fine those week boys wont hurt him thanks to my training" sayako says

"are you leaving tonight?" kyoko asked at that "yes i'm going to leave tonight will you please take care for tsuna here he needs suport from someone close to me" sayako says making a innocent expression to kyoko. "i try my best to take care of him but i tell you this won't be easy for me to do you know why" kyoko says with a smile

"haha you are not so dense as you like" sayako says with a smile "who are you calling dense you air head" kyoko says and both girls began to laugh letting tsuna wonder what the two are talking about.

as tsuna sensed some one coming he looked to that direction. "hahaha hi there sayako kyoko" the person greeted making sayako looking to the boy. "oh i there yamamoto" sayako greeted back "it looks like its the hard time is coming" yamamoto says and sayako nodded "yes it is comming over two days so i want you to get on a act." sayako says

"hahaha don't worry sayako i have a ready one even its a rediculous one" yamamoto says at that sayako began to smile "don't worry yamamoto tsuna is the one with the most rediculous." sayako says with a smile. "who is tsuna" yamamoto says at that sayako pointed to tsuna. "hiiie sayako don't point to me!" tsuna says

"hahaha so when will we meet his tutor?" yamamoto says with a big smile. "you can wash the smile of your face you know" sayako says "oke oke as you say that." yamamoto says

tsuna looked surprised at those two who are his class mates. "tsu-kun is there something?" sayako asked. "ah yes i'm surprised that all this is happening to me it's already to fast for me" tsuna says. "it will be alright these two will surport you during this year" sayako says with a smile at that tsuna smiled "your the best sayako" tsuna says and give her a smile what coused sayako to blush.

"haha that's rare for sayako is blushing" yamamoto laughed.

* * *

the end of the school day and everyone went home.

tsuna and sayako walked home followed by yamamoto and kyoko.  
"sayako why do i have to pretend that i have a crush on kyoko" tsuna says as he looked back to yamamoto and kyoko who where walking behind them.

at that "your really an air head you know tsuna. its becouse its the only way to fool reborn and he's a master at reading body language but not as a master as i am hehe" sayako says with a smile. "haha i see that fits to that dame-tsuna ackt" tsuna says at that he reseaved a kiss from sayako.

"haha tsuna don't worry about it it will be fine you know i have seen you train in the mountains with sayako" yamamoto says at that tsuna almost trippped over his feet.  
at that the other tree began to laugh "i think you old self is still there tsuna" sayako says with a smile. "oh shut up sayako" tsuna says with a smile.

"oke no good bye kiss for tonight" sayako says as she stick out her tongue. "oke than i take it now" tsuna says as he grabbed sayako and kissed her full on the mouth.  
at that yamamoto looked surprised at tsuna's action. "something wrong yamamoto-kun" kyoko asked "it's i see this for the first time from him he is so open you know but at the same time closed up" yamamoto says at that kyoko smiled.

"get used to it already those two are married" kyoko says at that yamamoto's surprised expresion dissapeared as kyoko turned to tsuna and sayako she sees the two grinning on a creapy way. "don't say that on the streets again or we will make you two get merried over a year" says tsuna and sayako.

"h-hai we won't do that again" both yamamoto and kyoko answered back at that tsuna and sayako looked to each other and smiled "good we will keep you two on that" they said at the same time.

the for teens walked to tsuna's home. when they where near tsuna's house they saw a fuw man for the house shouting to someone. "wait here tsuna i handle this" sayako says and walked tp the man. "can i ask what you are doing?" sayako says getting attention from the man standing for tsuna's house.

"huh he little girl it's none of your business" one of the man says at that sayako stuk her tongue out "you little i get you!" the man says as he tried to get sayako who jumped away from him. "try to get me i know already you will fail" sayako says on a teasing tone taking the attention of all the man. "get her we have to get her to shut her mouth" the leader says at that sayako dissapeared and appeared behind the leader and knocked him out. the other man looked to her in fear "leave now or you will get the same treat and take our leader now!" sayako says in a dangerous tone.

"y-yes miss" they said at the same time as they picked up there leader and ran as fast as they can. sayako sweat dropped at that "weaklings are always in a group" sayako says as she gave a sign to the others. "sayako why do you always like this first you anger them and then you defeat them" tsuna says worried.

"hehe it's the only way i can do something" sayako says with a smile. "ara sa-chan tsu-kun you two are home already huh where are those man who where there just now" nana says  
at that sayako looked innocent at that nana sighed "those man are working for me what did you do" nana says. "sorry i'didn't know i just scared them away that's all ask tsuna" sayako says as she pointed to tsuna. "hiiiieee sayako why are you always pointing at me and why not to the others!" tsuna says making nana look to her son "tsuna is that true that sayako scared them away?" nana asked and tsuna just nodded in responce "yes mom it's true" tsuna says

nana smiled "don't worry tsuna if you see them here again just ask them to get tough and if they don't just call me" nana says as her smile gets wider. "oke mom i will thank you" tsuna says oke teens get in we have some things to do before reborn is here and i know this will be an expensive year for me" nana says

"he yamamoto kyoko are you two coming to?" sayako asked as the two looked to each other. "yes we are coming!" they said and followed tsuna and sayako in the house  
as nana noticed them "ara are you two friend of tsuna and sayako?" nana asked "yes they are and they are also going help tsuna this comming year" sayako says with a smile

"that's a great thing from you sa-chan you didn't have to do that" nana says with a smile. "hehe i couldn't help it its one of the things i can do for you as a thank for what you have do for me and i'm great full for it" sayako says as she puts a gentle smile on her face.

"it was tsuna who found you you know that sa-chan" nana says "huh? really i tought it was you because you where with me when i woke up" sayako says

"wow tsuna you really found her?" yamamoto says tsuna turned to him "yes she was in a bad state and she was also wounded" tsuna says as sets an sad look on his face.  
sayako looked to tsuna "don't worry tsuna those wounds where worth it i saved the world with that fight" sayako says as she puts a hand on his cheek.

"that does not matter if you died i would have never met you with out you i was still the dame-tsuna" tsuna says "don't worry that guy will never come and if he does i have a back up plan" sayako says with evil grinn.  
at that tsuna looked direct in her eyes "next time you will becare full sayako" stuna says in a responce "hai hai tsuna i will" sayako says and with that tsuna smiled to her again.

* * *

in the evaning.

"everyone the food is ready!" nana shouted outside to call tsuna and sayako who where some where in the mountains of namamori and ofcource knowing that the two could hear her.  
five minuts passed and finaly they both came at a high speed running to the house to eat and after that help sayako pack her bag then see her of on the train station.

"did you two had a good time?" nana asked as both teens smiled "yeah we had a lot of fun togather" tsuna says as he watched sayako eat with a stuffed mouth.  
as sayako ate all her food "i already miss you and ka-san i will miss your cooking for sure" sayako says with a smile "i know i will mis you too sa-chan and even tsuna will mis you" nana says at that tsuna looked to his mother

"yep i will mis her it will be lonely at night and a emty bed also but even more who will wake me up in the morning and who will help me with home work" tsuna says with that sayako gave him a kiss on the cheek

"don't worry tsuna i'm only gone for a year and i have a good reason to return to" sayako says with a smile nana watched the two. "oke you two it's time to pack the bag for sayako" nana says.

the two teens ran up stairs rushing to there room to pack the bag for sayako.

"he look sayako mom has already got you cloths ready on the bed and she also chainged it into one person already" tsuna says as sayako looked into the closet for her school uniform.  
she turned to tsuna "tsuna will you put the clothes into this bag?" sayako say as she trows the bag to tsuna's head " hiiiee don't surprise me like that" tsuna says as he katched the bag.

he looket to sayako who begant to undress herself infront of tsuna making tsuna turn tomato red and turns around to not show his red face.

a hour passed tsuna was done pack her bag and sayako was done with chainging into her school uniform. "he sayako that uniform looks good on you" tsuna says still blushing a little.  
"thank you tsuna i'm glad you like it." sayako says as she began to blush. "are you two done we have to go now before we miss the night train" nana says who is appearing from behind tsuna.

sayako grabbed her bag and ran after nana and tsuna.

on the train station.

the train is still waiting for the last poeple to get on.

"oke this is a good bye for now sayako" nana says sayako nodded "saya i'l mis you" tsuna says as he looked so innocent as possible with his big brown eyes.  
sayako couln't resist tsuna's look on his face "oke one last kiss for now" sayako says and kissed tsuna.

as the sound of the train could be heard tsuna and kyoko broke the the kiss. "i go now and i will sent a letter when i come back tsuna remember yamamoto and kyoko will be ther for you" sayako says and rushed in the train just on time  
"i will sayako see you over a year" tsuna says and waved her good bye for now

* * *

two days later.

"tsu-kun! i have amazing news for you!" nana says as she rushed into tsuna's room. "mom what is it now" tsuna says. "i have a home tutor for you" nana says

at that tsuna began to think and noticed some one entering the house with out permision... "eeeh what a home tutor?" tsuna shouted to set up his act as dame-tsuna.

"CHIAUOSSU" sounded a childs voice

* * *

hi everyone

i hope you liked it


	2. Chapter 2

hey every one i've desided to re write the chapters so this is chapter two now  
i hope you like it so let me know if i have to continue or have any ideas for the next chapters

* * *

"ciaossu" a childs voice called.

tsuna turned to the sorce of the childs voice and sees reborn standing in the enternce of his bedroom.  
"ara? who's child are you where are your mama and papa" nana says clearly knowing who he realy is. "i'm reborn the home tutor" the kid says.

at that tsuna's eyes widen for a moment then he baganto laugh. "whahahahaha! this can't be a little kid as a home tutor hahahaha" tsuna laughed  
_"this is the only way to find out he's realy the reborn what sayako was talking about." _tsuna tought

BANG "OW!" tsuna shouted as reborn kicked him on his head cousing tsuna fall flat on his face. nana looked worried "oh my tsu-kun are you alright?" nana asked

tsuna looked up and sees reborn "what was that for!" tsuna says already realizing it was realy reborn.  
"is this your room? then i immediately begin with the lessons" reborn says as he grinned.

* * *

in tokyo.

"sayako behave your self!" a voice called out. "no don't want to i want to sleep it's boooriiiing here!" sayako whined.  
ther sounded a sigh from the other voice. "what have you done the past one and a half year tell me" he says

"some kind poeple helped me while i was wounded they let me stay in there house while recovering and gain my stranth back" sayako says with a sweet smile on her face making the person who is in charge of her sweat drop. "well who where they there sur name please" he says

"it's sawada and nana-san is very kind and also her husband named sawada iemitsu but i like there son the most his name is sawada tsunayoshi" sayako smiled as her cheeks turned a bit red. "what you got to know sawada iemitsu the vongola's external advisor and his son who is a candidate for the position od the decimo?" he says surprised

sayako smiled "yep that's him. and tsuna was the one who saved me from the death" she says. "what's your relation with that boy" the older voice says.  
"simple he's my training mate and also my husband and he's not a boy he's a man. hihi" sayako says.

the man sighed he was the only one who can handle sayako for so far the this boy comes in to her life and is completly chainged.

"you know your chainged sayako some how your harder to handle" he says and walked away. "you know shou people chainge and so do i" sayako says and jumped to her favorite napping place and took a nap.

* * *

namamori.

two weeks later...

"!. REBORN PLEASE STOP I CAN'T TAKE IT ANY MORE!" tsuna voice sounded trough namamori

BANG! BANG! BANG!. "dame-tsuna this is you punishment for fooling me as dame-tsuna now explain or die!" reborn treatened  
"sorry reborn i can't tell you i made a promise!" tsuna called out. reborns eyes shadowed under his fedora making him clear he didn't like it.

"then i tell maman this that you are fooling me" reborn says and dissapeared leaving a smirking tsuna behind.  
'_that won't help reborn mama is good at her act better than i am'_ tsuna taught and walked home to see what reborn will try to get answers since he won't go to yamamoto and there is also no way he goes to kyoko so the only person who over is sayako who is in tokyo to finish her school there.

at the sawada house.

"maman tsuna has fooled me with his dame act" reborn says fake crying. "ara is that so reborn-kun maybe tsu-kun has a reason for this" nana replied  
than reborn began harder fake crying with big fake tears. "gyahahahaha reborn is crying" lambo laughed

"i'm home!" tsuna called as he entered the house pieked into the kitchen to see reborn fake crying. "you know reborn you can stop with that it has no efect on her" tsuna whispered with that reborn tried to kick him but tsuna took a step to his left on instinkt making reborn jump on the wall before crashing into it.

"looks like you have reflexes dame-tsuna" reborn says smirking and ran to tsuna's room with a smirk on his face.  
tsuna looked to his mother who looked to him with a smiling face.

"it will take a while for reborn to come back here tell me how did he find out" nana says with a sweet smile.  
tsuna sighed "oke mom i only side stepped when he attecked me from behind and let my body slip into neutral position that's how reborn found out" tsuna says sighing

"next time you better watch your self tsuna this training is needed for you you know that?" nana says "yes i know it's the so called dying will mode" tsuna says bored.  
nana looked to her son "oh i almost forgot sa-chan has sent a letter for you!" nana says with a big smile on her face.

"huh realy i wonder how she's doing out there in tokyo" tsuna says as nana handed the letter to him.  
tsuna opened the letter with a smile on his face and started to read.

_dear tsu-kun_

_i hope your doing well with you so called dying will mode trainging with reborn._

i'm doing fine here in tokyo even it's boring here with out you i've recieved new that i can take the final exam earlier then the normal students  
so after that i wil return back to namamori about two weeks after you get this letter. hehe.  
and i have also the feeling before you read this letter that reborn already found out about your act don't worry tsu-kun  
set in your back-up act the dame-act 2 so this will be safe.  
see you in two weeks!

love your one and only sayako

tsuna smiled with that "tsu-kun what did sa-chan write in the letter?" nana asked

"when has this letter come? then i tell you" tsuna says teasing. "two days ago tsuna" nana replied tsuna smiled "thanks mom" he says


	3. Chapter 3

_"when has this letter come? then i tell you" tsuna says teasing. "two days ago tsuna" nana replied tsuna smiled "thanks mom" he says_

* * *

"here mom read it before reborn finds it" says tsuna who smirked as he sensed reborn at the top of the stairs listening.  
as nana was done with reading she got some paper and a pencil with araser and wrote something on it.

_"it's been a year we have seen sa-chan i'm curious hows she's look like"  
_tsuna readed what his mother wrote and smiled at that. to the eraser and erased the text away after that he wrote someing down on the paper.

_"yes it is been a year but i really miss her and she's also the first person who accepted me as the person who i am"  
_nana readed what tsuna wrote down and erased it just in time when reborn came down stairs.

"dame-tsuna time for training" says reborn as he wanted to hit tsuna on the head but he just steppes aside. "not this time reborn" says tsuna serious.  
reborn looked to his dame-student. "what do you meen dame-tsuna this is the first time your dis obaying me" says reborn.

"you know everyone has the right to refuse and now it's the day for me to refuse" says tsuna looking reborn in the eyes while reading his body language what is almost impossible for a well trained person.

* * *

two weeks later.

tsuna and his friends walked from school to tsuna's house. when they came they al saw a girl with long gold blond hair and sky blue eyes with a beautyful figure and a smooth skin. "ahi who's that girl i have never seen her before" asked haru at that tsuna stopped walking and blushed a bit.

"juudaime shal i scare that girl a way?" asked gokudera as he pulled his TNT out he ran to her as he litted his TNT ready to trow it to the girl.  
"woman out of the way for juudaime or i blow you up!" shouts gokudera getting the attention of the girl but she didn't look to him but instead she dissapeared and reappeared next to gokudera with a dangerous look in her eyes making gokudera shiver at that.

"and who are you to deside who's in the way?" she says darkly as she hits an pressure point in gokudera's back making gokudera fall on the ground.  
everyone ran to gokudera to see if he's fine. "hey woman who are you!" shouted gokudera pissed.

"and who are you i've never seen you here" she says in a verry dark tone to gokudera. sending shivers to the worried group except tsuna who's just standing there. BAM! "OW reborn why did you do that!" shouted tsuna as he rubbed his head where reborn hit him.

"one of your friends is taken down by this girl easy end your just standing there and do nothing" says reborn worried about his student.  
tsuna looked to his tutor and smiled. "don't worry reborn i know her" he says and walks to the girl before she's on the loose.

"sayako welcome back home" says tsuna making the girl look at tsuna and smiled and ran into tsuna's arms. "hey tsu-kun good to see you again" she says with a jentle smile. "hey woman let juudaime go or i will blow you up!" shouts gokudera who is already back on his feet.

sayako let go of tsuna and glared dangerous at gukudera "what do you want silver head" she shot back totaly pissed of.  
"sa-chan calm down he's a friend of mine" says tsuna as he put a hand on sayako's shoulder.

sayako looked to tsuna "you've gotten calmer than you was before tsu-kun" says sayako with a light blush on her cheeks.  
tsuna smiled at that. "you think so sa-chan" he says as he hugged sayako making her more redder then she already is.

"ahi tsuna-san you know her?" asked haru in surprise. tsuna looked to haru. "yes i know her well and that's important for me because she's my wife" says tsuna as he dropped his act compleetly. "ahi she's tsuna's wife but i taught that i would become tsuna's wife!" says haru dissapointed.

"i couldn't tell you immidiatly haru but i tried it indirect to tell you i'm sorry haru" says tsuna as he sees an tear rolling down her cheek.  
sayako turned to tsuna "tsu-chan what's the meening of this?" sha asked dangerous "hehe n-n-nothing sa-chan i didn't even want this to happen but it was reborn's work" says tsuna pointing to reborn.

"oh finaly i meet the famous reborn!" he says exsited as she looked around. "chiaussu i'm reborn" says reborn as he jumped on tsuna's shoulder looking with his black pearl eyes to sayako but shadowed them quick knowing she would look trough his eyes. tsuna chuckled at his reaction. "something wrong reborn?" asked tsuna.

"she's not a normal person i can't read her and can't find an opening in her stand" answered reborn "hehe i've won this time i like it when my plans work!" says sayako happy as tsuna sighed. "i hope you behaved your self" says tsuna knowing his wife.

"ofcource tsu-kun i never break my promises" pouted sayako tsuna laughed at that "i know you blond friend came here yesterday and told me the big stunt at the school he even showed me pictures" says tsuna as he smiled. "what shinou came here? man he never leaves me alone even my brother treats me as a little kid" pouted sayako.

"eh you have a older brother?" asked tsuna surprised "yes i have he's the only one of my side who is left" says sayako as she sighed.  
tsuna smiled at that "it's a good thing you have a good friend like that who cares a lot for you and i don't know how it is to have an older brother but be happy you still have family left who is also on your side" says tsuna with a gentle smile on his face.

"tsuna thank you" says sayako as he kissed tsuna full on the mouth surprising tsuna a bit but returned the kiss soon. everyone looked at the two haru and gokudera stood there with a dropping jaw and ryohei shouted "EXTREME" with a fist in the air.

as tsuna and sayako broke the kiss "juudaime is she really your wife?" asked gokudera. "yes and there is even proof of it" says tsuna with a smile.  
"your not the tsuna i know" says reborn pointing his leon gun to tsuna. "what do you meen reborn i am who i am the only thing i did is acting klumzy and that's all" says tsuna.

with that reborn jumped of tsuna's shoulder and got inside tsuna's house. "ara tsu-kun your home already!" says nana greeting her son.  
"kyaa! welcome back sa-chan" shouts nana happy as she sees her daughter in law. "kaa-san good to see you again" says sayako as she let nana hug her.

tsuna smiled jentle at this. "hey sayako where is your greeting!" says yamamoto making sayako turn to yamamoto. "good to see you again takeshi-kun kyoko-chan" she says. "hey baseball-nut you know her?" says gokudera irritated.

"haha calm down gokudera ofcourse i know her she's a good friend of mine!" says yamamoto as kyoko pulled sayako in a tight hug "kyoko i can't breath you still have more muscle than me" says sayako as she tried to breath. "oh sorry sayako i don't know my strenght" says kyoko with an innocent smile.

"haha you did it again kyoko control your self a bit more" laughed yamamoto happy. "it's easy for you takeshi than it's for me" says kyoko a bit irritated making gokudera and reborn look a bit surprised of the dropping act they put up. "i see tsuna wasn't the only one who put on a act" says reborn.

"i like it when my plans are working" muttered sayako soft as tsuna heard her and amiled at that. "dame-tsuna i want you to explain this" says reborn as he pointed his leon gun to him. tsuna looked at him un affected by reborn's action.

"is something wrong reborn?" says tsuna "i can't read you at all and that girl who's standing next to you is no ordinairy girl" says reborn pointing at sayako. "what do you mean reborn she is just a normal person only she just graduated from the tokyo school" says tsuna doing as if it's nothing.

"what the tokyo school that's the best school in the whole world and the students are the childeren of mafia bosses and family's" says gokudera surprised. "hehe i'm the best in history ever" says sayako innocent. "saya don't say that he's kind of dangerous" says tsuna as he sweat dropped.

"you never chainge do you tsuna. even so your still the shy boy who safed my life" says sayako holding his arm with a smal blush on her cheeks.  
gokudera looked at her with wide eyes. "wait your also known as the worst person of tokyo and your also legendary of taking control of whole tokyo" says gokudera.

"wow your a smart one you know a lot of the mafia" says sayako with a gentle smile. "it's nothing juudaime says also the same thing to me everyday" says gokudera shy with a blush on his cheeks. "sa-chan don't cheet you already have me" says tsuna elbowing his wife. "no i'm not he's just like this and i can't help that other man has a liking of me" says sayako and kissed tsuna on the cheek making him blush

"everyone let's go inside papa and his boss are here to" saya nana with a smile making tsuna surprised. "eh? dad is home why didn't i know that" says tsuna. "i didn't know he would come home to day he said it was to surprise us" says nana with a smile.

"nana i'm hungry can you make me some fooo...d..." says iemitsu as he popped his head out of the frond door. "saaayaaakooo-chaaaaaannnn! it's nice to see you!" says iemitsu as he wanted to hug his daughter in law but to bad sayako hit him on the head with her quick reflaxes. "ow that hurt's" mutters iemitsu

tsuna smiled at that. "that's what you get for aproaching sayako from behind" he says "whaaaa tsuna is meen to me!" fake whined iemitsu.  
"mom can i?" asket tsuna as he held his fist up "no tsu-kun don't hit him even if he behaves like a smal child" says nana half scolding her son.

"oke if you say so mom" says tsuna than turned to the front door to see an old man "g-granpa!" shouted tsuna in surprise "oh hello tsu-kun nice to see you again" says the old man with a gentle smile. "h-hello...granpa" says tsuna shy as he looked to gokudera who already know's who this man is.

"come on everyone let's go inside" says nana happy as she pushed her daughter in law in side the house with the rest of the group following them.  
as tsuna entered the living room he saw six other man. "a tsu-kun those man are colega's of papa they will stay here for six monthes" says nana as she did as if she didn't mind at all.

"you iemitsu's son this is the first time to see you" says an old man around the granpa's age. "ah yes i am. my name is sawada tsunayoshi and this is my wife sawada sayako" says tsuna as he put an arm around sayako. "nice to meet you everyone" she says holding a bit of anger in as tsuna noticed this he pulled sayako closer.

the man saw this and got a bit uneasy by seeing her. "is there something wrong?" asked the old man who greeted tsuna and sayako first.  
"n-nothing sir it's nothing" says a dark haired man with a blond hair lock in the front. "i see are you sure there's nothing?" he asked again

"ninth good to see you again" says reborn as he made a bow to the old man. "it's good to see you too reborn. just act normal when nana-san is around" says the ninth with a gentle smile. "iemitsu. tsu-kun sa-chan can you come to the kitchen i need to talk to you" called nana as she popped her head out of the kitchen. iemitsu looked to his son and daughter in law who just came back home.

"sorry ninth i hope you don't mind this" says iemitsu as he bowed a bit. "no i don't mind it i also have to talk with my guardians" says the ninth  
with that iemitsu tsuna and sayako walked to the kitchen and sat down on the table as nana her self also sat down.

"nana what do you want to talk about" asked iemitsu looking his wife in the eyes. "tsuna you know what i told you yesterday when everyone was out" says nana looking to her son. "yes i know that mom you want me to tell him?" says tsuna as he looked to his mother then to his father who looked serious.

"then tell me what is it..." says iemitsu "mom is a mafia boss from a well hidden family" says tsuna as he looked to his father with a dropping jaw.  
nana just smiled "is there something wrong iemitsu?" asked nana as if nothing happened. "nana i didn't know you are in the mafia let it be a boss.." says iemitsu.

"well since tsu-kun is the future boss of the vongola and you are the head of the CEDEF and i am also the head of a family so it runs in the our family to be in the mafia" says nana. "then how before we married i checked on the information i could find and i found out you are not related to the mafia" says iemitsu.

"tsuna said it already it's a well hidden family it came from my mother's side the family is also bound to the vongola primo's younger sister" says nana with a smile. "ah your right primo had a yonger sister indeed" says tsuna as he remembers something.

"then you also have vongola blood in you" says iemitsu. "yes and no" says nana looking to sayako who smirked at this.  
iemitsu looked surprised. "what do you meen with no" asked iemitsu. "it's because it's tradition only the woman ruls the family and since there are a fuw only sons in the generation the wife of there sons would take over the family with out the son noticing" says nana.

"and why doos tsuna knows about this?" says iemitsu looking to tsuna who nodded a few times. "because i noticed it and mom had no other choice to tell me about this" says tsuna and smiled. "which family is it?" asked iemitsu who is getting curious.

"the la sorella family" answers nana with a smile. "it is italian for the sister" says iemitsu as he looked nana in the eyes. "that's right iemitsu" she says  
iemitsu let it all sink in his brain because his wife is mafia related and his son knew it also and what about his daughter in law?

"sayako what about you what do you know" asked iemitsu taking the attention of sayako. "it's simple i hope that those man are leaving soon and something's not right" says sayako pissed of. "ehh? why sa-chan those are the ninthes guardians" says tsuna. "i know that al ready. them and there subordinates are treatening my older brother because he refuses to work under them" says sayako pissed off.

"so your the one who took out a thousand man in fifteen minutes three days ago" says iemitsu surprised. "yes i was the person who did that" she answered "and also they where on the loose on my terretory" she says.

"i will talk with the ninth about this to retreat them from your terretory or also known as the main city of the amayumi family" says iemitsu.  
sayako smiled at that. "also shinou isn't happy about what they are doing in tokyo it's because my brother is his best buddy those two grew up to gather" says sayako at this iemitsuá eyes widen.

"you have contacts with them?" asked iemitsu in surprise. "yes his younger sister is one of my best friends i have" says sayako proud.  
tsuna smiled. "i met both of them a year ago when they realised who i am they left as soon as pissible" says tsuna as he smiled.

"it's just like him" mutters iemitsu. "this is everything we want to talk about iemitsu" says nana as she put on a smile on her face making iemitsu blush a bit. "nana.. please don't hide things frome me like this again" says iemitsu. "it's the same for you iemitsu don't hide it enymore oke?" says nana to her husband and kissed him full on the mouth.

"mom dad the ninth and his guardians as watching you two" says tsuna and waved to the ninth. "tsunayoshi-kun tell me you knew this before you met reborn?" asked the ninth with a teasing smile. "yes actualy i got involved with the maffia when i met you for the first time when i was still little" says tsuna. "ah i see it's the fould of you father he's the one who invited me here" says the ninth as iemitsu shot a small glare to the old man.

"oh is that so dad how come?" says tsuna teasing his father making the ninth's guardians laugh at the reaction of iemitsu. "because the ninth told me that he needed vacation so i invited him to come here with me" says iemitsu who was getting silent.

"just as always dad always fooling around with others" says tsuna with that iemitsu stared at his son being so direct. the ninth smiled this "tsunayoshi-kun before i forget this to tell you this do you think you are ready to take over the vongola?" he says looking tsuna straight is the eyes.

tsuna blinked for a moment when he saw reborn smirking at tsuna. "reborn what did you do this time" says tsuna as his intuition began to work.  
"nothing i only told him that i couldn't read you at the moment you saw her you dropped you mask as dame-tsuna" says reborn.

"what reborn says is true tsunayoshi-kun" says the ninth. tsuna looked to his mother who just smiled gentle "it's your desision tsu-kun" she says the tsuna turned to his wife "you know what i told you before he send reborn here to train you you make your own desision" says sayako and smiled to him.

"what do you think reborn" asked tsuna as he looked reborn in the eyes. "you was able to fool me al the time when i was here to train you and i have to say i'm impressed about this and i say you are ready for this" answers reborn who smiled to his student.

"haha wow tsuna i didn't expect this to happen" says yamamoto happy walking in the kitchen "hey baseball freak don't just walk to the tenth show some respect to him!" shouted gokudera. "this time has octopus head right to the exreme yamamoto" shouted ryuhei.

"it's alright guys i don't mind it" says tsuna getting uneasy. "tsuna you are always a softy you know that?" says sayako "i know sayako that's why you have fallen for me" says tsuna making sayako blush as the ninth's guardian dropped there jaw. "how does he do that nobody who tried that with her gets a knock out by her" says one of them who saw her hit a guy who confessed to her.

"tsuna is the only one who can do this with me and i don't know how but i don't mind him at all since he safed my life two and a half years ago" says sayako. "tsunayoshi-kun she can be a danger for the vongola and for other people around and don't tell me i've warned you" says the ninth.

"i know her ninth if she does something like attacking she has a good reason for it like protecting her older brother from your guardians who treatening him because he refused to work under the vongola" says tsuna who is also not happy about this making the eyes of the ninth's widen.

"that young man who lives on the streets of tokyo" says the ninth as he put's his finger to his lips. "my brother does not live on the streets he lives with the amayumi family boss who is also his buddy those two grew up to gather" says sayako a bit angry about this.

the ninth smiled at this. "i see then i will let him on the place he want to stay" says the ninth then the old man turned to tsuna for the answer.  
tsuna blinked for a moment "ah i think i'm ready for it if everyone says the same thing" he says seeing his friends smile at this as sayako tackled him to the flour.

"hiiieee sayako what are you doing!" shouted tsuna in surprise. sayako grinned at his reaction and kissed tsuna full on the mouth. "hey woman! get of the tenth or i blow you up" says gokudera what got ignored by both tsuna and sayako the sound of a cricked filled the room.


End file.
